1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging element and an imaging device.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the resolution of a solid-state imaging element such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor becomes higher, a demand for an information equipment having an imaging function such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a cellular phone such as a smart phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) is rapidly increasing. Further, the information equipment having an imaging function as described above is referred to as an imaging device.
In such an imaging device, as a focus control method which focuses on a major subject, a contrast auto focus (AF) method or a phase difference AF method is employed. Since the phase difference AF method may detect a focusing position with high precision at a high speed as compared with the contrast AF method, the phase difference AF method is widely employed in various imaging devices.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2007-317951) discloses an imaging device which performs the phase difference AF by a solid-state imaging element in which a plurality of pixel cells having a plurality of photoelectric converting units having different spectral sensitivity characteristics is regularly arranged below one micro lens.
Further, using a technology of detecting a phase difference, an imaging device which obtains an image when the subject is viewed from two different points of view to enable stereoscopic imaging has been suggested.
For example, Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2010-239337) discloses an imaging device in which four photoelectric converting units which detect the same color light are considered as one unit and a solid-state imaging element in which the units are two-dimensionally arranged is used to allow the phase difference AF or the stereoscopic imaging. The solid-state imaging element is configured such that four photoelectric converting units (two in upper and lower portions X two in left and right portions) share one micro lens and each micro lens is disposed over the photoelectric converting units which detect different colors.